Viktorija Golubic
| birth_date = | birth_place = Zürich, Switzerland | height = | plays = Right-handed (one-handed backhand) | careerprizemoney = $618,186 | singlesrecord = 235–151 | singlestitles = 1 WTA, 8 ITF | highestsinglesranking = 51 (3 April 2017) | currentsinglesranking = 69 (12 June 2017) | AustralianOpenresult = 1R (2016, 2017) | FrenchOpenresult = 2R (2016) | Wimbledonresult = Q2 (2016) | USOpenresult = 1R (2016) | doublesrecord = 135–89 | doublestitles = 0 WTA, 14 ITF | highestdoublesranking = 77 (12 June 2017) | currentdoublesranking = 77 (12 June 2017) | AustralianOpenDoublesresult = 2R (2017) | FrenchOpenDoublesresult = 2R (2017) | WimbledonDoublesresult = Q1 (2016) | USOpenDoublesresult = 2R (2016) | Team = yes | FedCupresult = SF (2016) W–L record: 4–2 | updated = 12 June 2017 }} Viktorija Golubic ( ; born 16 October 1992 in Zürich) is a Swiss tennis player. Golubic has won one singles title on the WTA tour, as well as eight singles and 14 doubles titles on the ITF circuit in her career. On 3 April 2017, she reached her best singles ranking of world number 51. On 12 June 2017, she peaked at world number 77 in the doubles rankings. Playing for Switzerland at the Fed Cup, Golubic has a win–loss record of 4–2. Career 2008–2015: ITF circuit Golubic started playing on the ITF circuit in 2008 in Hungary and played her first two WTA qualifying tournaments in Budapest and Bad Gastein in 2010. She played her first match in the main draw of a WTA event in Bad Gastein in 2013, reaching the second round. However, all of her attempts to qualify for a Grand Slam failed. 2016: Fed Cup campaign; breakthrough After winning her eighth ITF title, Golubic reached her first Grand Slam main draw at the Australian Open through qualifying and lost to Carla Suárez Navarro in the first round of the tournament. She then reached the quarterfinals of another ITF event before failing to reach the main draw of her next three tournaments. At the Katowice Open, Golubic entered the main draw as a qualifier and beat Paula Kania in the first round before losing to Tímea Babos. At the Fed Cup semifinals, Golubic earned surprising wins over Karolína Plíšková and Barbora Strýcová, defeating both in three sets. Although it was not enough for Switzerland to beat the Czech Republic, Golubic was praised for her performance. Prior to the French Open, Golubic played in the qualifying of the WTA Prague Open, where she lost to Viktória Kužmová in the first round. After a quarterfinal appearance in Saint-Gaudens, she entered Roland Garros through qualifying and earned her first Grand Slam main-draw win with a three-set victory over Alison Riske. She lost to Lucie Šafářová in round two. Golubic started her grass-court season at the Ricoh Open, entering the main draw as a qualifier and defeating Anna-Lena Friedsam and Risa Ozaki en route to her first WTA quarterfinal, losing to Belinda Bencic. Her next two tournaments (the Mallorca Open and Wimbledon) ended in qualifying. She also lost in the first round of her next ITF tournament in Budapest. At the inaugural Ladies Championship Gstaad, Golubic beat number 7 seed Mona Barthel, Evgeniya Rodina, Carina Witthöft and Rebeka Masarova en route to her first WTA final. She then defeated third seed Kiki Bertens to lift her first WTA trophy. With the title, Golubic entered the top 100 for the first time. WTA finals Singles (1–1) | |} ITF finals (22–19) Singles (8–8) | |} Doubles (14–11) | |} Top 10 wins References External links * * * Category:1992 births Category:Living people Category:Sportspeople from Zürich Category:Swiss female tennis players Category:Swiss people of Serbian descent Category:Swiss people of Croatian descent